The present invention generally relates to the field of paper shredders, and specifically to paper shredders that have a mechanism for feeding sheets of paper into the shredder.
Paper shredders are commonly used to shred documents in order to preserve the confidentiality of the information on the documents. Shredders come in a variety of sizes, from large industrial shredders capable of shredding stacks of sheets of paper at one time, to personal and office shredders that can shred up to several sheets at one time.
Personal and office shredders are commonly designed to have paper hand fed into the shredder. These shredders include a slot, typically on the top of the shredder, and sheets of paper are fed into the slot.
Some shredders are designed to accommodate a stack of paper for shredding. These shredders commonly pull sheets of paper from the bottom of a stack for shredding several sheets at a time. In order to maintain a pressure on the stack of paper, these shredders commonly include two feeder doors hinged on each end of the shredder, and a pressure plate mounted on the bottom of each feeder door. The pressure plates are typically movable relative to the feeder doors and can be biased downward to apply a pressure to the stop of a stack of paper being shredded.